1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a multi-layer circuit board structure and, in particular, to a heating and heat dissipating multi-layer circuit board structure for maintaining the operating temperature of electronic components thereon.
2. Related Art
The industrial computer has a very broad range of applications. In other words, the industrial computer needs to have applications in different industrial environments. There is a difference in the electronic components of the industrial computer by their high and low power consumption. When an industrial computer is to be used in a high temperature environment, usual heat dissipating is sufficient for the operating temperature ranges of low-power electronic components because they generate less heat. For higher-power electronic components, they generate more heat and thus need a special heat dissipating design in order to satisfy the operating temperature ranges of high-power electronic components.
When industrial computers are used in a low-temperature environment, as high-power electronic components generate more heat, they can generate sufficient heat to meet the requirement of the operating temperature range thereof. Electronic components, however, generate less heat. Thus, in a low-temperature environment, the low-power electronic components under normal use may go beyond its critical operating temperature. Such low-power electronic components working beyond its temperature specifications may malfunction, and even cause severe industrial computer crashes.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem that electronic components used in high and low temperature environments may exceed their critical temperatures. It is necessary to improve the technology to solve this problem.